Fallen
by ShamanQueens
Summary: Itachi is coming for Sasuke, will the friendship of team 7 be enough? Identities will be revealed and secrets unravelled in this tale of good and evil. Pairings later in story, suggestions welcome.
1. Beginnings

Well, my first proper Naruto fic, done a little songfic if you wanted to look, but it's by me, Erin, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the same for the rest of the chapters.

Takes place after the second Chuunin exam and the third exam preliminaries starting when Kakashi takes Sasuke away to train for the finals, turns into an AU quite soon.

Some romance later on. Probably a Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura love triangle. Probably not yaoi.

Italics are a change of place

Summary: Itachi is coming for Sasuke, the reason unknown. Naruto and Sakura lead their normal lives, but for how long. Secrets will be revealed and the war between good and evil will begin, are they ready for it?

* * *

**Fallen**

_In the hospital_

The hospital in the centre of Konoha was peaceful, as a hospital should be, until Naruto decided he was going to take a visit.

The nurse at the reception was having problems with the very noisy Naruto. Didn't he listen when she said that Sasuke wasn't to be visited. Sighing and placing her hand that had been propping up her chin onto the marble reception desk, the cool touch soothing her slighty, she wished for the end of her shift, but no such luck, another two hours to go. She didn't blame Naruto for wanting to see his friend, but Sasuke was not allowed visitors and telling him this was not going so well. She couldn't help smiling in relief when Naruto's attention was directed elsewhere,

"Kakashi-sensei!'

Naruto skidded round the corner of the smooth hospital floor, blonde hair bouncing wildly, to face Team Seven's Jounin teacher, Hakate Kakashi. The silver haired ninja turned to meet his ever cheerful and rather loud student. Knowing what Naruto was going to ask he got straight to the point, putting on his best sheepish look and fixing his hand behind his head he gave the news Naruto didn't want to hear,

'I can't train you Naruto, I'm sorry, I have something to do and I don't have time to look after you until the final exam'.

The suspicion and disappointment slowly crept over Naruto's face, the expression not suited to his usually cheerful face. He couldn't believe it Kakashi-sensei had chose Sasuke over him and probably Sakura too. This really got to him, not the fact that she was his crush but Sakura needed the most help where here his teacher was going to help the one which needed the least. Well, he had something to say about that.

'You're going to train the almighty Sasuke aren't you! Why! Just because he is the last Uchiha on the face of the planet doesn't mean he should get special treatment!'

Kakashi had to try hard not to cringe, the look on Naruto's face made him feel really bad about himself. Not answering the awkward question he changed the topic as fast as he could hoping to catch the young ninja's interest,

'I've found a much better teacher than me to train you', trying to distract his attention away from the fact that he _was _going to train Sasuke. But Sasuke needed it if he was going to fulfil his destiny, one that he didn't know of yet, and one that included his brother. He needed to be prepared for what was to come, unfortunately more than Naruto. He didn't not want to train Naruto, it's just the way it was.

A raising of the eyebrows and a loud, 'Who!', was all he got in reply.

'Ah, here he comes now'. Kakashi said as relief spread across his face.

Naruto whipped round seeing a person he least expected to see,

Naruto's jaw hit the floor and he pointed his finger accusingly and yelled, 'Closet pervert!', effectively shattering everyone's eardrums within the entire hospital.

Ebisu and Naruto both did not look in the least bit happy, where Kakashi stood with a slight surprise glinting in his visible eye, thinking 'closet pervert?' At least they've met before, this should be a bit easier, though I'm not quite sure what their relationship is. Taking a sudden interest in the ceiling he let the two ninjas sort it out between them ignoring Naruto's moaning.

'I don't want him to train me I want you Kakashi-sensei, he's a pervert!'.

'He better stop shouting that before I strangle him', was what was running through Ebisu's head, he didn't want getting this news spread around the village, all the cute girls would run away from him, he wouldn't get another peek in his entire life. No, this wouldn't do, so swiftly grabbing Naruto in a headlock and covering his mouth. With a resigned look, he told Kakashi he would teach Naruto. The blonde genin struggling and protesting as best he could in Ebisu's strong grip, though he ended up with no say in the matter.

With an amused look Kakashi turned to leave the fuming Naruto in the capable hands of Ebisu-sensei, but before he could escape Naruto shouted he still wanted him to teach him for the next month. Before he could reply Ebisu made an offer that Naruto couldn't refuse and Kakashi was away to start his 'important business'.

This will be easy Naruto thought. Closet pervert won't even know what hit him.

_In Sasuke's hospital room_

Lying forlornly in his hospital bed Sasuke gloomily waited for his teacher to give the word they were going. Kakashi wanted to give him some special training, not that he needed it. He was the great Uchiha Sasuke, but an extra technique or two would probably come in handy.

Glaring at the ceiling, he had to admit to himself, Naruto had really improved, that much was obvious when they fought that guy in the forest of death in the second exam, he had never seen Naruto so strong, it had scared him a little and he needed to become stronger to defeat his brother, that was what his existence was for. At the thought of his brother he gripped the white sheets in his fist his hate taking over for a second, only what he was waiting for brought him out of his bitter thoughts.

He quickly glanced out the window, noticing the signal and prepared to leave, picking up the few clothes he had and his ninja weapons he stuffed them in his bag and climbed onto the window sill, ready to leap to the closest roof top.

In mid-flight he sensed something, confirmation came from the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He swiftly landed and glanced around to be un-rewarded, there was no one there. He never noticed the end of a straw hat rounding the corner or the rustle of the black cloak. Just as well, his teacher was well ahead of him now. He had some catching up to do.

_Unknown Hideout_

Pacing across the small, dimly lit room, among various experiments in bubbling testubes and the occasional whirring of a machine Kabuto was deep in thought, his mind flitting quickly over the plans that would be set in motion over the nextfew weeks,and so never saw his master storm up to him in a blind rage.

"Uchiha has left the Akatsuki, probably going to help his brother, he always tries to spoil my fun. I will get his brother's body and a set of Sharingan!"

"Of course you will, Orochimaru-sama, I'm here to help you", Kabuto was snapped out of his daze. He hated when Orochimaru did this, though he was easy enough to calm down. He worried for his master. He was usuallythe calm and calculating type, but these dealings with the remaining Uchihas really got to him, maybe because of their less than happy history.

Orochimaru's mood changed quicker than a strike of lightning, an insane grin distorted his snake-like features, made even more disturbing by the lack of light, casting deep shadows across his face and all across the room, but Kabuto wasn't afraid, he had seen this look many times before. He knew what was coming next, he had heard it a million times before,

"Do you not think it's funny when everyone thinks I only want new techniques, they're going to get a huge surprise when they find out the truth, the whole world will know my name, and fear it, as they will know me as their master!"

* * *

I know it was a bit slow but I'm just setting the scene, big stuff in next chapter as the plot thickens.

Thanks for reading and please review. No flames but constructive criticism is always welcome.

Until next time


	2. Itachi and Sasuke

Well thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them.

Here's the next chapter of ........

**Fallen**

_In Konoha streets_

Walking down the cheerful streets of Konoha, Sakura, flowers grasped in her hand made her way to visit the hospital. She hoped Sasuke and Lee would like the daffodils she had bought them.

To be honest with herself she was looking more forward to seeing Lee. At least he would be glad to see her and not just call her 'annoying', but she knew one day that Sasuke would fall in love with her and she would kick Ino's butt once again.

Wandering still further into the heart of Konoha surrounded by the shops colourful displays, she thought of the days when Sasuke and her would be a happy family and lost in her fantasies failed to notice the man step round the corner. They crashed into each other or rather she crashed into him, he was huge, adorned in a black coat with red markings and a hat, he had a large item covered in bandages on his back. He looked down at the Sakura sprawled on the street and proceeded to give her a flesh-crawling grin, revealing a set of unusually pointy teeth and walked off without helping her up or apologising. She didn't mind though as she got the distinct feeling that she didn't want to be helped by this man. Brushing the feeling off quickly she continued on her way to the hospital, thoughts of Sasuke firmly back in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Ebisu walked side by side though rather reluctantly, until Naruto decided that this was the place to begin. He was going to win the challenge Ebisu had set and get trained by Kakashi-sensei, nothing would get in his way, especially closet pervert.

'So, are you ready Naruto?' Ebisu was pretty sure that he would win, but you could never be sure with Naruto, he tended to be rather, spontaneous.

'Of course I am, you've no chance of ever catching me!'. The chase was on.

The first thing that Naruto thought was that closet pervert was really good at this. He had run his fastest and used some of his stealthy ninja skills, but he had somehow managed to keep up. The wind rushing through his hair, a smirk creeped up onto Naruto's lip, time to take it to the next level, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', but to his surprise Ebisu copied the technique. Now there was about thirty Naruto's being chased by about thirty Ebisus all over Konoha village. While the chase was going on Naruto spotted the perfect guise, a poster for 'Come Come Paradise' with the beautiful woman on the front. Using one of his 'original' techniques he waited for to Ebisu appear and then he would be out for the count.

By this time Ebisu had managed to catch most of the shadow copy Naruto's and was now looking for the real one when he caught a glance of the poster. Being the pervert he is, he started to drool and his nose was on the verge of bleeding when he noticed the woman on the poster had a shadow and not the man. Naruto apparently had a brain in there somewhere to think of something like this, but thankfully he had noticed in time or this could have been a pretty embarrassing situation.

'Very funny, but I will not fall for your cheap trick Naruto'.

The woman blew a kiss to Ebisu but that still failed to knock him out so she poofed back into Naruto and he jumped away as fast as he could.

He landed on a bridge and being feeling cocky he decided to rest, only to fall off the railing into the stream in surprise when Ebisu appeared next to him. Apparently he wouldn't be able to outrun him so he turned to the next best thing,

'I'll fight you then'

Ebisu had been expecting this and dodged Naruto's first attack, a loud splash echoing when the blonde genin fell in the water once again. He could see that Naruto was exhausted so decided to give him one last chance,

'Do you admit that I am worthy to be your teacher now?'

Naruto, sitting cross-legged in the cold stream remained silent and glared daggers at him. He took that as a yes.

'Well then lets start you training', Ebisu replied with a satisfied smile

Little did they know that they were being watched by someone hiding in the shadows of the nearest buildings, judging the right time, when he and Naruto would meet.

_On top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere_

Boy, Kakashi had really chose someplace to train. Itachi never wished for something happy and cheerful, he wasn't that kind of guy, but he desperately wished it had been a nice sunny day instead of this. He grasped his cloak closer to him and pulled his hat down as he battled up the open cliff face, against a fierce wind that was determined not to let him pass. Nothing was going to stop him seeing his brother and telling him the truth about their family, about everything and no damned mountain was going to stop him. Loose pebbles slowed him down and he had nearly lost his hat to the brutal winds numerous times, but he was getting there, he could hear the signs of battle and chunks of rock kept flying over the side of the mountain, but thankfully they had enough force behind them to manage to stay in the air past his position, otherwise that would have been another obstacle in his way. He was eventually nearing the top of the mountain which had took him all day to climb and he could hear the distinct sound of chirping birds and the odd flash of blue chakra over the large boulders that littered the summit.

Taking the last few steps up the barely recognizable path he finally reached his brother and Kakashi. He already knew that the silver haired Jounin had sensed his presence, but his brother had not. He was slightly disappointed, but he realised that they had been training for days and that he was probably exhausted, especially since the technique he was teaching him was the Chidori.

'Why don't you come out?', Kakashi said, revealing his presence.

Now that he was here he wasn't sure, he didn't know if he could endure the hatred in his brother's eyes, though he had good reason to. No, he had to face him, but to get him to understand..........

Itachi stepped out from behind the jagged boulder which had hid him from Sasuke's hatred. Kakashi was standing to one side out of the way that Sasuke had been aiming at, where Sasuke was lying on the ground out of breath, his hand red raw from handling the pure chakra.

'What are you doing here?', Sasuke's voice was quiet but laced with venom.

'Well actually he's here to help', Kakashi replied rather seriously.

Sasuke had struggled to his feet and faced his brother, a Chidori already forming in his hand, 'I don't need, nor want any help from you! You're the one that killed our family and I will kill you!'.

With the anger and hate growing within him he could only think of one thing, driving the attack straight through Itachi's heart.

'Sasuke, stop', came Kakashi's voice, but Sasuke chose not to hear it and continued in trying to kill his brother only to find that his teacher had grabbed him from behind, effectively stopping his attack though with some difficulty, Sasuke had improved a lot from when they first met. 'He really is here to help'.

'What are you doing, let me go, why are you.....', he was cut of abruptly by his teacher,

'Because he asked me to, before he left, he asked me to train and look after you and make you ready, to be strong enough'.

'Strong enough for what?'

'Strong enough to face the truth', Itachi replied coldly, 'and now, I'm going to show you'.

He looked at Sasuke, into the eyes full of hatred, his fully mastered Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly he yelled, 'Tsukiyomi!', and Sasuke was drawn into the illusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo another chapter is finished. Thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time


	3. Jiraiya makes his appearance

Thanks for the reviews and in this chapter I am writing my first (quite short) fight scene so please bear with me it might not be the best one you've seen but I'll try to do a decent one. Beware the swearword.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Fallen: Chapter 3**

_Near the hot springs in Konoha_

The weather was the total opposite of Naruto's mood, the bright blue sky, small wisps of white cloud and a gleaming sun did not change his attitude to being trained by Ebisu and was trudging gloomily behind him. Ebisu was supposedly taking him to where he was going to be trained, though he didn't see how he was going too be trained here. It was probably more to Ebisu's benefit, he was the closet pervert after all, most likely to get a sneaky peek while he wasn't looking.

Ebisu though, took no notice of Naruto's sulking, he knew that Naruto would cheer up when he started the training, Kakashi had hinted on he liked learning new techniques, but really he needed to work on his chakra control so Kakashi had suggested this exercise, knowing that it would catch the genin's interest.

It was quite amusing how he got into this situation, he would never have trained him before as he was one of the people who only saw him as the demon fox, but after that meeting he had with Konohamaru, after Naruto had taught 'that' technique to him, he saw that Naruto was a human being with his own goals and values and he had managed to get Konohamaru to take his studies seriously, which he had never managed to do, but one chance encounter with Naruto had changed that and he admired the young ninja for it.

Ebisu stopped in front of a large stream and proceeded to tell Naruto what his training involved and as he thought, the blonde ninja couldn't hide his excitement of learning how to walk on water and totally forgot his grudge against him.

Naruto followed Ebisu's instructions and gathered his chakra underneath his feet and took a huge step out onto the water, only to splash straight into the stream.

Ebisu couldn't help but laugh when he rose to the surface screaming, 'Hot, Hot, Hot!' And scrambled back onto the stream's edge.

'Why didn't you tell me the water was boiling hot?', Naruto demanded.

'Just some extra incentive to do it right', the closet pervert replied with a rather evil grin, 'are you going to give up already?', playing on Naruto's weak spot.

Naruto scowled at him and grumbled, 'I never give up' and went back to the edge. Beginning the steps again, he took a bit more care when he went to step on the water.

After about half an hour a shadow suddenly crossed over the teacher and student who were standing on the shore, landing behind Naruto and attempting to grab him. He would've managed if Ebisu hadn't moved quickly and flung the blonde genin out of the way.

The figure straightened to their full height, considerably taller than Ebisu and glared down at them, daring them to make the first move.

Before they could though a cloud of smoke exploded between them and their enemy. A strong gust of wind that shook the leaves off the trees cleared the smoke to reveal a man-sized frog, orange with blue blotches and amour covering it's vital parts. Next to the frog, taking part in the impressive appearance stood a man in red clothes, wooden clogs and long white hair and a scroll strapped to his back. He was striking a rather interesting pose and giving the victory signal, which everyone that saw him sweatdropped at.

Forcing out a grin to against the weird looks and sweatdrops he was getting he decided he ha better introduce himself,

'I am Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sennin, and all-round ladies man!', striking his victory pose again.

Having enough of the old man's attitude the figure pulled of his hat. Everyone heard Naruto's gasp, the man looked like a shark rather than a human. He had sharp teeth, small bloodshot eyes and gills, all surrounded by dead looking grey skin. His forehead protector indicated he was from the hidden village of the mist, but the slash right through the middle of the symbol showed he had deserted his village. Another gust of wind passed them, blowing up his cloak and whistling through the silence his appearance had created.

'Finished staring yet?', he asked with a growl.

'Who are you and what do you want?', demanded Ebisu.

He grinned maliciously, 'I'm Kisame and I want the kid, so hand him over and you won't get hurt, though I wouldn't mind a fight'.

Naruto visibly paled, but Ebisu and Jiraiya moved in front of him with the summoned frog, 'I guess you're going to get a fight then', Jiraiya said grimly.

The wind had picked up and the group of people might as well have been in the middle of the desert, no one else was around even though it was a tourist spot. At least they wouldn't be interrupted.

Jiraiya started things off, his hand creating the seals faster than the eye could see. He inhaled deeply, aimed at Kisame and let the huge jet of fire exit his mouth. It scorched everything it touched, and when the smoke cleared all that remained was a pool of water.

'You defeated him?'

'No, it's a water clone, has been the whole time, he's good, and I don't where he is'

That question was soon answered as they heard a crash behind them. Ebisu was lying on the ground, knocked out, his nose bleeding from an apparently hard kick.

'I'm behind you kid'.

Naruto's heart skipped a few beats when the comment reached his ears, but he was ready and he twisted, kunai in hand and threw it at the shark-man who wasn't expecting the attack. It grazed his eye, not being able to move in time to evade the basic attack.

Jiraiya and his summoned toad moved forward menacingly and Kisame looked wary, they looked ready to do some serious damage to him so he decided that it would be best to wait for his partner from the Akatsuki to come back.

'I don't need to capture you, _yet_'

With a glare and blood trickling from his injured eye, Kisame jumped away and blended into the shadows.

'Shouldn't we go after him?' Naruto asked.

'No, it's difficult fighting and protecting you at the same time, especially with him out of it', he motioned towards Ebisu lying on the ground, knocked out cold, 'and I can't just leave you here, he could come back while I'm gone and you are no match for him'.

'Am too', Naruto argued, but Jiraiya just smirked at him, looked around and decided to resume what he had been doing before he stepped in.

'Well while we're here I might as well get some new material for my books', said Jiraiya, hopping over to peak through the fence of the women's bath.

Before he could get an glimpse though, Naruto, complete with sweatdrop went over and dragged him away muttering to himself, 'Not another one, why do I get stuck with all the perverts?'

_On top of the mountain_

Sasuke found himself inside a past memory, the memory that made his future, where it had been decided he would kill his brother.

His legs moved down the moonlit street of their own accord, it was like he was living the moment again, the screams of the villagers, the blood splattered on the walls staining them a crimson, even the echo of his footsteps in the cold stillness that surrounds death. The images still wanted to make him scream and a tear escaped and ran down his cheek leaving a salty trail, but his resolve got the better of him, he would not let his brother see him like this and refused to let another tear win it's freedom.

H e continue to follow the path that he had walked that day, trapped within his younger body. He passed every house, the street littered with corpses, half- heard screams and looks of terror permanently frozen on their faces.

Sasuke's hatred flared up as the number of bodies he saw grew, especially when he saw members of his family, the ones that had loved him and his anger was replaced by sadness and longing. His heart had become covered in ice since then, but it was slowly being peeled away at the sight of the people he had once hugged and been friends with. When he arrived at his house, he knew he couldn't face what was inside without falling apart.

But his younger self kept moving forward, playing out the nights events in perfect detail.

The door stood ajar, the moonlight filtering through casting long shadows across the floor.

As Sasuke pushed the door the rest of the way to enter, the moonlight illuminated the middle of the room, and the one image that he never wanted to face again, his slaughtered parents. They lay in a pool of blood, the red a stark contrast against the white light of the moon.

He walked over to them just like he had done on the day it happened and he couldn't restrain himself any more. He screamed and cried and damned Itachi to the deepest reaches of hell. Fresh tears streaked down his face covering the dried trail of the one before. He didn't care if Itachi saw him, it would be the last thing he did see, Sasuke would make sure of that, once he got out of this nightmare of memories.

He was distracted from his torn thoughts, nearly missing the soft, but unmistakable voice of his brother, 'Sasuke'.

He whirled around on the wooden floor, 'Why are you here? Come to gloat at your sick victory or laugh at my tears you heartless bastard!'.

Itachi just stood there with a neutral expression on his face and said, 'I was made to do it, I had no choice'.

* * *

I love cliffhangers, thanks for reading and please review

Until next time...


	4. Revelations

At last chapter four and the continuation of Itachi's and Sasuke's little 'chat'. And to the request of an Itachi/Sasuke fic, I don't mind m/m relationships, but I don't like incest, so sorry, but later there will be plenty of brotherly love. Italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Fallen**

**Chapter 4**

'I was made to do it, I had no choice'.

These words entered Sasuke's ears but they did nothing to calm his anger. It did not change the fact that it was Itachi who had killed his family, his entire clan.

'Sasuke, please listen to me, let me explain, at least let me tell you why I killed everyone ...apart from you'.

This caught Sasuke's attention. He had always thought that his brother had left him alive to get revenge on him for his family, but the tone in Itachi's voice seemed to suggest otherwise.

He decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. The wasn't much he could do to fight his brother anyway, as he seemed to be stuck in his own mind thanks to his brother's technique.

'Come on then, explain yourself', left Sasuke's mouth, with a sneer of disbelief, 'Who made you do it?'

'Orochimaru', Itachi said with a stony face. He knew Sasuke had already had a run in with him and wasn't sure how he would take this news. Apparently, not very well.

'What! Him! You mean the sound ninja that attacked me in the forest of death, bit me and left this stupid mark'.

'What, he bit you, let me see'. Itachi started walking over to inspect Sasuke's claims. If Orochimaru had bit Sasuke, his job was going to be a lot harder.

'No, stay away from me, why do you care anyway. Just explain what the snake guy had to do with _you_ murdering our family'.

Explain. It was going to a lot harder than that. Sure, he could tell him the truth, but it was another matter if Sasuke believed him or not, and in the current situation he was going to need a lot of convincing. Sasuke still looked like he would like nothing else but to see him dead by his own hands.

Well, I might aswell tell him the truth, you never know.

'We are, I mean, our clan, are a race of demons that were banished to the mortal realm, to live as humans for the rest of our lives'.

Sasuke, very out of character just sat there in stunned silence, but not for long,

'What kind of fool do you take me for?', he stated rather hotly, looking away.

He couldn't believe that that piece of information could have effected him like that, it almost sounded...right, that it would be the most natural thing in the world for him to be a demon, but he pushed that idea aside as soon as he had thought it, returning his stony glare to Itachi.

If looks could kill, Itachi would be dead a million times over, so he decided, quickly, that it would be best to just show him. Fortunately, with his Sharingan technique he could show his brother what was in his mind, his memories, not just invade other people's.

With a few hand seals, Itachi conjured up a semi-translucent screen, about his shoulder level.

He closed his eyes and dug out the well buried memories that would convince Sasuke that he was telling the truth. It was then up to Sasuke himself whether he decided he would forgive his brother or hate him for eternity.

'Just watch'.

Colours slowly started to swirl across the screen, forming indistinct shapes as Itachi strived to put his thoughts in a reasonable order. The memories materialised on the screen.

_The first scene was of a younger Orochimaru, leaning against a wall that faced the forests bordering Konoha. The Uchiha clan insignia revealing it to be in their section of the village. The image was partly hidden by tree branches and leaves as if someone was hiding behind the foliage. Orochimaru suddenly glanced straight at the viewer and for a few seconds only the dense foliage could be seen, but the observer quickly got over the surprise and started peering again. They moved to get a better view when the brothers' father entered the scene and listened intently on the conversation that the two ninjas were having._

'_Don't you think you have been punished for long enough, you lived with the humans, what, three hundred years or so, just because of that one family member?' He asked, voice barely above a whisper._

_The father's face became a mask of fury at the mention of this person and he managed to force out a simple, 'Yes'._

'_Of course you are' he replied with a smile that the father couldn't see, 'Well your chance to go back home is here, but there is a price', he uttered seductively. _

'_What price?', the father asked eagerly._

'_Just kill all the hated humans in this village, then you will be welcomed back with open arms'._

_The father smiled, nodded and left to prepare._

'What! Our father was ready to kill all the people in the village, did he really hate them that much?'

'Yes. Many of our family believed that they should be back in their rightful place, and Orochimaru reminded many members of that. They hated the humans as it was partly their fault that they were stuck on earth in the first place, so requesting that of them wasn't a hard choice on their behalf. They would gladly kill them'.

'And why did he let you watch?'

'He wanted me to see and listen, to influence my decision.

'What decision?'

To answer his question the screen started moving again to form a different image.

_It was deep in the forest in winter. The trees were leafless and the ground icy. Itachi was heading towards a frozen pond, with Kabuto at it's bank. He looked up started talking before Itachi even reached him._

'_You do know that you clan is preparing to slaughter the village, everyone, a couple of thousand people?'_

'_Yes, but I don't understand why. What is this talk of demons and going home, this is our home, or are they keeping things from me?'_

'_They are keeping things from you', he said slyly, 'because they think you are to weak and love the humans to much, so much that you would want to save them. Would you?'_

'_If I was able to I would. My family', he spat out, ' are going to far'._

'_Well, there is a way, quite an easy way, really'._

_Itachi looked down at him, finally reaching the edge of the pool, but before he could speak,_

'_Kill them first, before they can get to the villagers'._

'_What! That's to extreme and I would never think of doing that'._

'_It's your family who started this, put you in this situation, aren't you angry at them, don't you hate them?'_

'_I do hate them'._

The screen slowly fuzzed out of existence, having done it's purpose.

'I let the hate overcome me, much like your hatred and so I killed my family instead of them killing the everyone in the village.

Sasuke still looked quite reluctant to believe him, but he couldn't help thinking that Itachi's story sounded plausible. Plus, that feeling of belonging kept tugging at the corner of his mind.

'But still, that doesn't explain why you let me live, and why Orochimaru did it in the first place'.

'I let you live because, like me, you also didn't know about our family heritage and I had no reason to kill you and as for Orochimaru, he is an important person in the ranks of the damned and gets free rein on about everything he does. The sovereigns of the underworld would normally step in on the matter of something a huge as a clan being wiped out, but since we had been banished they couldn't have cared less what happened to us, so Orochimaru was left to his own devices. It was just a game to him'.

'A game, how could someone be so sick and twisted?'

'You've met him, look at what he did to you, he _is_ sick and twisted'.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time


End file.
